


This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

by exosted



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offtay - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OffTay, Romance, Slow Burn, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: Mukhang mali yata na sinuggest ni Tawan kay Off na magrent sila ng unit together. Ayan tuloy, nahulog siya.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 2





	This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

**Author's Note:**

> OffTay lang malakas! Written in taglish kasi I can't sustain writing in Filipino without it sounding unnatural :-( Happy October, y'all! Come yell at me on twitter: @exostedd

“Peng, sa tingin mo ba dapat mas malapit tayo sa office?”

Napatigil si Off sa pagkain at lumingon kay Tay. “Huh?”

“Ito ah, tignan mo. Yung office natin nasa QC; pero ikaw taga Pasay, ako taga BGC. ‘Di ka ba napapagod mag-commute araw-araw?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Off at binaba niya yung siopao na kinakain niya sa tray sa harapan niya. Tinitigan muna niya si Tay bago tumango. “Mm. Siyempre napapagod. Pero trabaho, ‘di ba? Tinitiis ko na lang. Maaga naman call time natin kaya iwas traffic.”

Umiling si Tay bago umupo ng maayos at lumapit kay Off. “Peng, paano kung pwede naman palang hindi tayo nahihirapan? Isipin mo yung pahingang makukuha natin kung ‘di na tayo nagco-commute.”

“So, anong ibig mong sabihin? Are you saying na we should rent a place somewhere closer to the office?”

Ngumiti ng malaki si Tay at umakbay kay Off. “Ayan! Yan ang gusto ko sayo, Peng. Ang tali-talino mo eh!”

Tumawa si Off bago niya siniko si Tay para bitawan siya. “Oo na, dinadaan mo pa ako sa pangbobola mo eh. Kailan tayo titingin? I think puno pa sched ko this week hanggang Sunday.”

Nilabas ni Tay yung cellphone niya at tinignan yung calendar. “Hmm… actually ako rin eh. Pero mukhang wala akong gagawin ng Thursday next week. Pwede ka ba?”

Nilabas na rin ni Off yung cellphone niya at nagscroll sa calendar niya. “Bro, Friday naman ako free. Paano kung magkahiwalay na lang muna tayong tumingin? Canvass pa lang naman eh.”

Sumimangot si Tay, kumunot ang noo bago nagkibit-balikat. “Sige, mukhang hindi tayo nagtugma ng schedule ngayon ah.”

Kinuha ulit ni Off yung siopao at binudburan ng sauce. “Ikaw kasi eh, dami mo agad project.” Pero nginitian siya ni Off pagkatapos niyang sabihin yun para iparating na inaasar niya lang siya.

Sinuntok niya ng mahina si Off sa balikat. “Gago, ‘kala mo naman ikaw hindi busy? Eh ikaw nga ‘tong may nakapila na agad na endorsement.”

Ngumunguya si Off pero sinagot pa rin niya si Tay. “Hoy? Anong binatbat ng endorsement ko sa drama mo? Gago ka ba.”

Nagtakip ng tenga si Tay sa lakas ng boses ni Off. May mga mangilan-ngilang empleyado sa tabi nila na lumingon sa direksyon nila bago nagiwas ng tingan. “Putangina naman, Peng. Ang ingay mo umagang-umaga. Oo na, sige na. Basta ha, maghanap ka na rin sa day off mo.”

Pinakitaan siya ni Off ng thumbs up at nginitian ng bungangang puno pa rin ng siopao. “Yes, boss!”


End file.
